Auf Wieder-Slain
Auf Wieder-Slain is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred-eighteenth case of the game. It is the third case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the third case to take place in Europe. Plot Carmen Martinez and the player were ordered by Chief Ripley to head directly to Bierburg, Germany to protect a movie star named Hans Vogel during Oktoberfest. There were beliefs previously that the Promethians would use Oktoberfest as a front for their heinous agenda. Carmen and the player were too late as Hans was found impaled to death on a cuckoo clock puppet pole, halting any hopes of a peaceful Oktoberfest. The team had to ship Hans's body to Angela Douglas before continuing their hunt for the killer liable for crashing the German tradition. It turned out to be a hunter named Johan Schnee who killed the movie star. Johan believed that true friends keep secrets locked within, but when Hans opted to tell Mayor Nagel the truth before Bierburg, he was not too thrilled about what Hans planned for Oktoberfest. Johan's secret was that his brother was murdered years before Hans became a famous movie star--to which Johan claimed he killed him by accident. Johan buried his brother in which Hans promised not to tell anyone albeit he lied in front of Johan. Johan had to silence Hans before he had a chance to spill it out at the Bierburg Oktoberfest. Carmen felt that no one should be afraid of such cruft Johan threw in, so the player shipped Schnee to Judge Adaku for trial. All Johan did was admit to Judge Adaku that Hans also wanted to out information leading to the arrest of the Promethians, but the cult would not allow it, so Johan obeyed the cult in which he did. Johan got 25 years in jail with no parole for homicide, but like the last case and the case before, an audit was necessary. Johan politely asked the team to check out the black forest for the truth behind his brother's murder. After careful examination of the skull in the wishing well, Angela determined that Hans was the one who killed Johan's brother and not Johan. Johan still had to serve his jail sentence for Hans's murder, however. At the self-same instant, a vase with clues leading to Greece required Brother Klaus to be locked up and interrogated by Marina Romanova leading to the arrest of the Promethians. Klaus did not cooperate as usual, and used a smoke bomb to slip through Marina's fingers without being noticed. Chief Ripley then ordered Marina to issue a warning to all local police departments throughout Europe to be on a lookout for Brother Klaus, while the player was instructed to head to Greece for the next call. Stats Victim *'Hans Vogel' (found impaled on a cuckoo clock puppet pole) Murder Weapon *'Clock Puppet Pole' Killer *'Johan Schnee' Suspects WEC3GFritz.png|Gunther Fritz WEC3BierburgMayor.png|Mayor Nagel WEC3GBeutelspracher.png|Gretl Beutelspracher WEC3JSchnee.png|Johan Schnee WEC3BrotherKlaus.png|Brother Klaus Killer's Profile *The killer drinks beer. *The killer had military training. *The killer listens to German music. *The killer is 6 feet tall. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes C118S1A.png| Village Square C118S1B.png|Cuckoo Clock C118S2A.png|Beer Hall C118S2B.png|Dining Hall Table C118S3A.png|Abandoned Castle C118S3B.png|Creepy Gate Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Village Square. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Unknown Man, Faded Postcard) *Examine Unknown Man. (New Suspect: Gunther Fritz) *Talk to Gunther Fritz about the fan photo with the victim. (Prerequisite: Unknown Man identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Beer Hall) *Investigate Beer Hall. (Prerequisite: Talk to Gunther Fritz; Clues: Torn Poster, Gift Basket) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Restored Poster; New Suspect: Mayor Nagel) *Question Mayor Nagel about her interview with the victim. (Prerequisite: Torn Poster restored) *Examine Gift Basket. (Result: Broken Cookie) *Examine Broken Cookie. (Result: Heart Cookie; New Suspect: Gretl Beutelspracher) *Ask Gretl Beutelspracher about the broken heart cookie. (Prerequisite: Heart Cookie restored) *Examine Faded Postcard. (Result: Postcard Message) *Analyze Postcard Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer had military training) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Clock Puppet Pole; Attribute: The killer drinks beer) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Abandoned Castle. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Locked Military Radio, Faded Storybook, Wooden Chest) * Examine Locked Military Radio. (Result: Military Radio) * Analyze Military Radio. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to German music) * Investigate Dining Hall Table. (Prerequisite: Military Radio analyzed; Clues: Torn Photo, Restraining Order) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Restored Photo) *Talk to Gunther about losing the sausage eating contest. (Prerequisite: Torn Photo restored) * Examine Restraining Order. (Result: Case ID Number) * Analyze Case ID Number. (12:00:00) * Question Gretl about the victim’s restraining order. (Prerequisite: Case ID Number analyzed) * Examine Faded Storybook. (Result: Storybook Message; New Suspect: Johan Schnee) * Question Johan Schnee aobut his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Storybook Message unraveled) * Examine Wooden Chest. (Result: Dog Tags) * Analyze Dog Tags. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Brother Klaus) *Ask Brother Klaus why we found his dog tags in the forest. (Prerequisite: Dog Tags analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 * Ask Mayor Nagel why she was drunk in the woods. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Investigate Creepy Gate. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Old Newspaper, Victim Effigy) * Examine Old Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Article) * Analyze Newspaper Article. (09:00:00) * Question Johan about his brother’s disappearance. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Article analyzed) * Examine Victim Effigy. (Result: Stained Fibers) * Examine Stained Fibers. (Result: Albino Sunscreen) * Question Brother Klaus about the effigy he made. (Prerequisite: Albino Sunscreen identified) * Investigate Cuckoo Clock. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Locked CCTV, Beer Mug) * Examine Locked CCTV. (Result: CCTV Recordings) * Analyze CCTV Recordings. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 6 feet tall) * Examine Beer Mug (Result: Saliva) * Analyze Saliva. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Europe in Crisis 3. (No stars) Europe in Crisis 3 *Question Johan Schnee about the whereabouts of his brother’s body. (Available after unlocking Europe in Crisis; Reward: Oktoberfest Outfit) * Investigate Abandoned Castle. (Prerequisite: Talk to Johan Schnee; Clues: Forest Well) * Examine Forest Well. (Result: Skull) * Analyze Skull. (09:00:00) * Tell the truth to Johan Schnee about his brother’s death. (Prerequisite: Skull analyzed ; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Village Square. (Available after unlocking Europe in Crisis; Clues: Broken Pottery) * Examine Broken Pottery. (Result: Faded Greek Vase) * Examine Faded Greek Vase. (Result: Vase Paintings) * Analyze Vase Paintings. (06:00:00) * Quesiotn Brother Klaus about the vase. * Investigate Beer Hall. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Locked Screen) * Examine Locked Screen. (Result: Mirror Screen) * Quesiotn Brother Klaus about the Promethian’s grand plan. (Prerequisite: Mirror Screen unlocked; Reward: ' 20,000 Coins') * Move on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *The case's name is a pun on the phrase "Auf Wiedersehen", meaning goodbye in German. *This case is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *Similar to Off With Their Heads, Johan Schnee's profile changes from normal clothing to prison clothing to denote that per the game's canon, he was interrogated moments after his arrest to find leads as to why Europe has been embezzled in a series of violence per Chief Ripley. *''All'' Additional Investigation legs of Europe, this case included, are named differently to ensure continuity with the district's plot. Hence, Europe in Crisis 3. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of World Edition Category:Europe